<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Are You On My Counter, Eating My Cereal? by marvelmedigeekfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582734">Why Are You On My Counter, Eating My Cereal?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics'>marvelmedigeekfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Strickland &amp; Marjan Marwani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Are You On My Counter, Eating My Cereal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, my god. Two questions. Why are you on my counter? And why are you eating cereal?” Paul asks Marjan, just about jumping out of his skin when he walks into the kitchen.</p><p>“I don’t have any Froot Loops at my place. And this is the most comfortable place.” Marjan replies, shrugging and then going back to eating her bowl of cereal.</p><p>“One more question. Why didn’t you just go to the store and eat at your own place?</p><p>“You know how crazy traffic is at 7:30 in the morning. You live 2 seconds from the station.”</p><p>“It took me 45 minutes to get here!”</p><p>“That’s your own fault for getting roped into cap’s skin care seminar.”</p><p>“I gotta protect my face from getting pimples.”</p><p>“Yeah, because that is a real problem. Starvation is just a stupid one.”</p><p>Paul rolls his eyes at her sarcasm and grabs himself a bowl of Froot Loops. “There is a couch, you know, Marjani.”</p><p>“I don’t want to impose.”</p><p>“I don’t want to impose, my ass. You’re the one eating my cereal.”</p><p>“Stop being so dramatic. I was hoping to be gone before you got here.”</p><p>“No you weren’t. You take your sweet time eating your cereal.”</p><p>“You can’t eat cereal fast like some sort of heathen. That’s dumb.”</p><p>Paul rolls his eyes again. And another time for good measure.</p><p>“How did you get in here anyway?”</p><p>“Your spare key is under the fake aloe Vera plant. It’s the second place I looked.”</p><p>“That plant is fake? I’ve been watering it for 2 months!”</p><p>Marjan laughs uncontrollably for a solid 5 minutes. “For the guy who is so damn observant, you sure don’t notice anything about your plants. Talk about no green thumb.”</p><p>“Well, duh, my thumbs aren’t green, they’re black.”</p><p>Marjan laughs uncontrollably again, and this time Paul joins her.</p><p>“Seriously, though, Marjan, text me when you’re going to eat my cereal!” Paul says, walking with Marjan back to the kitchen. “And don’t eat it on the kitchen counter. That’s just wierd.”</p><p>“Noted. I’ll eat it on your bathroom counter.”</p><p>“I’m kicking you out now, Marjan. Goodbye.”</p><p>“I guess I’m keeping the bowl and spoon then!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>